Dawnlox
by HarrytheKorean
Summary: I don't ship any pairs. Dawnables/Deadlox SkythekidRS(Adam)
1. Author's Note

This is my first fan fiction. I don't ship any pairs, but do randomly. I've read Truelox, skylox, and skymu. I don't feel the need to choose only one, but to keep my choice open.

My first story will be based on dawnlox. This is a strictly fanfic, however the possibilities are open.

My reason why they broke up is probably the effect on minecraft, because when Adam tweeted that they broke up, he used "me and dawn" instead of her real name, Rachel. Same with her, she used Sky, not Adam. The phase Adam used was "things doesn't work out." Something in Minecraft? Or lack of something in it? Lack of real-life due to Minecraft, a "video game"? I personally choose the latter, just because of the most possibility it has. Also, their difference in announcement dates. Adam tweeted his breake-up tweet June 14, 2013 whereas dawn posted her status on June 15, 2013. Thus there's a fact that Dawn's status was curt and short, Adam's tweet long, calm relative to Dawn. This implies that Adam may be less affected to the break up-assuming that break up happened before 13th-than Dawn. And there's also, Dawn's status. She stated she broke up with sky. Therefore, I presumeably conclude that Dawn broke up with the sky because of Minecraft.

That was longer than intended, but my point is that my version of dawnlox will be purely fictional, and there's probably zero possibility that cheating could happened to Sky and Dawn. And no possibility that dawn cheated on sky for Deadlox.

The story will be start two days later, and posted every other days.

Thank you for reading this intro, hope that clears bit up, and see you on 19 on August.


	2. Dawnlox-Ch1

Dawnlox ch. 1

Sky's POV

I rested on a stone in blocky hill as Dawn ran over to me. It was late afternoon, and I was tired after getting trolled by Bodil40's Epic Jump Map with Deadlox. Actually, I wasn't tired from Bodil's map. It was from Ty's constant pushing and punching me that made me fall over the block I was standing. We were joking around, but I couldn't help but to slay him with budder sword as he cursed.

Dawn was approaching me with a basket of food. It contained budder sandwich, budder bread, and every food you could imagine in minecraft-and of course, they were budder. Dawn, my girlfriend, didn't quite appreciate budder as I did, but she understood my passion for budder. After all, she was my fiancée. I was still surprised by the fact that we were engaged. But I didn't regret it. I trusted her to tell me when she was ready to get married. We didn't really plan our wedding, but I really had high hopes doing it. The sun was setting, and it was beautiful.

Dawn looked straight in my eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too." And we kissed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" That comment startled me, and we broke our kiss. But I knew who it was. Deadlox.

"Did you really have to do that?" I sighed, "It's not every day that you see us kiss."

"Well, it's getting late, and I wouldn't want you guys to get blown up by a creeper while you were too busy kissing."Deadlox chuckled, making me to chuckle too.

"Well don't you worry mom Deadlox, we know how to protect ourselves." I said in mock sarcasm, grinning.

"All right guys, cool it off." Dawn said, and got up to gather now empty basket.

Us three walked up to our village, and Ty said goodbye as we separated. Dawn and I were on my doorstep, and I scratched my head.

"Uh… Dawn? It's getting late, and I don't want you getting hurt by zombies or something. And your house is pretty far from here. So…"

"So you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Dawn cut off, smirk on her face.

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean…" I trailed off, flustered.

"You're so cute when you blush." Dawn marked. Making me blush even more.

"Stop doing that!"

"What am I doing?" said Dawn, mock innocence on her beautiful face.

"Ugh, so are you coming in or not?" I tried to sound loud, to cover my blush with annoyed face.

"Yeah, sure." She saw right through me and smirked even more, if that was even possible.

We cuddled together, kissed few times, and eventually fell asleep.

Deadlox's POV

I liked Dawn. Dawn was funny, cute, beautiful, and awesome. I wanted to ask her out. But there's a tiny little flaw with that plan: Dawn was **engaged** with Adam. I really wouldn't care if Dawn was married to some other guy. But Adam… he was my best friend. I can't make Dawn cheat on Adam. Besides, this friendship since middle school would be over if Adam found out that I loved Dawn. So what! We did like Dawn at the same time back in the high school. But of course, Adam had made move first and before I knew it, they were going out. He didn't tell me Dawn was his girlfriend until they were solid couple. Deadlox, are you serious? That was high school! It wasn't as if we were mature! Now, my mind was debating I should still ask Dawn out.

'That's absurd and you know it, Deadlox! Get ahold of yourself!'

'How is that absurd? You know it was unfair that I didn't even get a chance to ask her out, or even let her decide between us!'

'Well, deal with it! Past is past, and Adam isn't just going to leave you a spot for her!'

'Shut up! I could have been in the spot that Adam is!'

I eventually drifted asleep as my mind kept debating.

A/N-The story came out little early. I didn't know how much to write so I did look up other people's stories. The amount was really spread out so I decided to go with about 700 words. I might put more as I progress. Comments/criticism are welcome, but please do not criticize about the dawnlox pairing-well, soon to be dawnlox. It's a fiction. I already said that on the Author's Note. Thank you, see you on 20th.


	3. Dawnlox-Ch2

Dawnlox-Ch.2

Deadlox's POV

I was having nightmares. It was the one I always couldn't remember the most part of it, but the ending was so clear that by now I had the scenario burned onto my brain. It was something like this: we were back in high school, and Dawn and Adam was kissing passionately, breaking now and then to take short breaths. Then, the scene shifted, where I was running on an endless hallway, chased by two giant squids. But when I glanced back, it wasn't squids; it was Dawn and Adam rushing towards me. I abruptly stopped, confused. But when they approached me, they were squids once again, only with faces of Sky and Dawn. They intertwined as one, and swallowed me whole. I screamed. I woke up, and a jolt of a hiccup startled me.

I ate an apple, and bread for breakfast, and headed out to Dawn's house. It was some kind of ritual between us three, hanging out at each house every late morning and hanging out. Knock, knock, knock. There was no response. I knocked few times more, but a realization dawned on me-no Dawn at her house, I separated with Dawn and Sky…they were sleeping together! Why does that fact bother me? They're engaged, for notch's sake. But I couldn't help it as my pace quickened. I opened Adam's door slowly, making sure to crouch. They were sleeping peacefully, Dawn's head on Sky's chest, what harm would it do if someone were to pour a bucket of ice-cold water on their face?

'What do you think you're doing, Deadlox? Stop!' I rolled my eyes at my conscience, holding a bucket of water slowly, slowly above their faces. As I slowly tipped the bucket, Dawn's eyes snapped open.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Deadlox?" Dawn scolded in whisper, not wanting to wake her fiancée.

"N-no-no-nothing," I stammered, "I just wanted you to wake up on fresh morning!" I added, with a mischievous smile. I saw Dawn's anger melt away and smile, too.

"Well, then, please wake my dear Adam up, please." Dawn said, and got up to stand up beside him.

"With pleasure, ma'am." I grinned, and poured just a fourth of the cold water on my best friend's face.

"What the…," Sky woke up, clearly startled. Then he saw me as I poured the rest of the bucket. "Wait! DON'T DO DIS!" was his words as he got splashed in his face.

"Aw, come on, Deadlox! You got me all wet now!"

"That was hilarious Ty! We gotta do this more often!" Dawn laughed.

"Dawn! You're my fiancée! You were in on this?" Adam remarked, baffled.

"That doesn't stop me from helping Deadlox to prank you." Dawn said, still laughing.

"Fine, but remember, I'll get you, my pretty!" Sky rasped, and ran down the hall to shower and change his clothes.

"Well, that was fun! Hey, wanna stay for breakfast?" Dawn asked.

"Nah, I already ate. It's lunch now, you sleepyheads." I ruffled Dawn's pink-and-purple hair.

Dawn's POV

I was little disappointed at Adam. Maybe that's why I allowed Deadlox to water him. Last night, I was kind of expecting something…more. I don't know, maybe I was going too fast. We were only in our early 20s. But … Adam and I were engaged, and I was more than ready, even eager to take our relationship to the next level. Adam was too cautious. Most of the times, it did help us survive in our world, but sometimes it had its disadvantages.

Deadlox's POV

Dawn and I were sitting on Sky's bed. I traced my hand to where they were sleeping, mildly surprised that it still had its warmth. I stole a glance at Dawn's face, slightly gaping at her beauty. She was damn cute. Looking at her reminded me of the dream I had. The dream triggered Dawn was engaged to Sky, and that meant I could never be her boyfriend. And that only made me more jealous of Adam. I wanted so bad to kiss her. I was thinking about this for a while when I realized that Dawn was staring at me. Oh man, I have been staring at her for minutes haven't I?

Dawn's POV

Deadlox was staring at me. I turned to look at him, but I saw his attention wasn't at me. He was thinking about something, and that was likely to be me since his eyes are boring into me. I waved at his face, and he came back to Earth.

"Hello, Earth to Deadlox! What are you thinking about?"

Deadlox's POV

Thankfully, I paid my attention to her as I focused at her words.

"Hello, Earth to Deadlox! What are you thinking about?" Dawn asked.

Strangely, it wasn't why I was staring her. She asked me what I was thinking about.

"N-nothing," I said, with all the casualness I could muster, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, unless I'm wrong, you were thinking about me, and I wanna know what it is." Oh, boy, she was on to me. Man, I gotta think of something!

"Well…would you believe me if I said it didn't matter?" I hopefully asked.

"No, I wouldn't. C'mon, spill it out." Dawn urged.

"Well, umm," Should I really tell? Or not? "Oh…" I groaned, and spilled it out. "Uh… IwasthinkingabouthowbeautifulyouareandhowIwishIcou ldkiss-you." I rushed the word out, hoping she didn't understand, and argue that I said it.

"Wait… what?" To my horror, that wasn't question of not understanding, but a question of surprise! She understood what I said!

'YOU FUCKING STUPID DEADLOX!' I screamed inside my head, and I swore I was going to bash my head once I got out of here.

Now it was totally awkward. Then, I did the most stupid-even more than what I've said-thing ever in my life. Without thinking, without considering what consequences my act would cause, I leaned in and kissed her deeply. I closed my eyes, but I could sense that she was surprised-more than surprised, it shocked her. And I had the weirdest feeling. I was guilty about what I had done, but I loved, thrilled, and enjoyed it. The kiss lasted few seconds, and stopped when I heard the shower go off. She was still shocked, by the look of her face, and guilt slammed into my gut.

"Dawn…I'm so sorry about what I've done. I'm so sorry… god…" I ran out, towards my house and locked myself in. I was breathless, from the run, the kiss, and about Adam. I wished I never kissed her; But on the other hand, I wished to kiss her firmly again. I finally broke down, and little tears of mixed joy and guilt trailed down my cheek.

A/N-Whoo! That was a bit longer, about 1100 words. I had to start the plot so the story was inevitably longer. IMPORTANT-I will not be on Thursday and Saturday due to my vacation plans. I apologize…but! I will continue to write the story out on my paper, so when I get back, I will be writing 4 stories updated one each day following Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. What I'm saying is that since I won't be here this 22nd and 24th, I will write on my regular schedule, 26th and 28th AND 25th & 27th when I get back. This schedule is only for these days. So on 30th, don't bother me saying: "Hey! Where the f**k is Ch. 7?" (Honestly, I really even don't think my stories would get that far)

That's it for Author's Note, and thank you for reading this.


	4. Ch3, sort of

NOW NOW HOLD YOUR ROCKS AND WHATNOTS! THIS IS AN EXCUSE BUT I JUST GOT FROM MY VACATION, AND WAS WAYY TOO LAZY TO UPDATE ONE. "I'M SO SORRY BUT I LOVE YOU 다 거짓말~"(Korean song refrence) ANYWAYS I PROMISE MY ACCOUNT ON THE , I WILL POST A CHAPTER TOMORROW! NOW, SINCE I FEEL SO BAD, HERE'S AN PREVIEW OF CH.3!

Dawn's POV

I was still stunned. I mean, it's not every day you get kissed by your boyfriend's best friend. Deadlox ran out the door, leaving it wide open. That proved that I wasn't hallucinating and imagined the whole thing. I was kissed by Ty. BY TY! I couldn't have prevented the kiss; it was suddeen and I was taken aback. But a question ranged inside me.e

'Why did I not pull back?" I snapped out of the supriseness after the first half, I was sure. But I didn't pull back or pushed him away. It was like I was mesmerized by the touch. And... about the kiss. It was something I've never expected. No, it was something I've longed from Adam. Even though I was sure that the kiss was impulsive, I also sensed playfullness and roughness from Deadlox; a trait I've never saw from him. He kissed me the way I wanted Adam to kiss me... My head rambled as I realized Adam was standing in front of me. Adam, my fiancee and my only love.

'Is he, Dawn?' The thought startled me so that Adam backed up a bit.

"Are you okay, Dawn? You spaced out for a quite a bit of time. Besides, where's Deadlox?"

"Uh... huh? Oh, Deadlox left, he seemed he was in hurry." I mumbled, my head still ringing from that doubt.

'Are you sure? Admit it, you've never seen Deadlox act like that. And you never recoiled. Doesn't this mean you also has feelings for him?' This was now starting to suprise and confuse me. I couldn't tell which one was aloud and which was a thought.

"Hmm, this is the first time he left me without saying anything to me. That's wierd. Did anything happen between you two while I was showering?" Adam asked, probably didn't mean anything, but hearing from him, the guilt punched me square in the gut. Now I couldn't ever tell him. Yeah, I should let Deadlox tell.

"No, why would you ask that? Nothing happened between me and Ty." My first lie. Damn. I sighed inwardly, and got up.

"I should probably get to Deadlox. I'll check on him if he's okay." I smiled convincingly, and to my despair, Adam bought it.

I left my house and took the long way to Deadlox's house.

God, I'm so sorry if this mid-chapter is so crappy. I've made half of it as I wrote on.

As always, thank you for reading this, and see you tomorrow, hopefully with a good chapter.


	5. Dawnlox-Ch4

Dawnlox-Ch.4

Deadlox's POV

It was afternoon, just after lunch. However, though, I didn't seek it. It was just too crazy a morning to have a lunch. I still couldn't comprehend what I did and why.

'It was, obviously, a kiss and because you love her.' I could feel my other side rolling its eyes, if that was even possible.

'But… I know I don't usually act on instincts. And clearly, kissing her wasn't well-planned out.' With that said, I recalled the morning. I blushed in the dark, then immediately was worried.

'What if Dawn already told Adam about it? Adam's gonna beat the living hell out of me!' I panicked, not because I was worried about getting socked, but my friendship with Adam. It was too long to just be over because I kissed Dawn. I was going over to his house, confess right now, and ask for forgiveness. Our friendship won't be as same as before, but it was way better than nothing. I was about to get up, when I heard a light knock on my door. I sat back down, realizing how I was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Can you come back later, whoever you are? I don't really feel like getting up right now." I groaned, and let myself drop onto bed.

"It's me. Can we talk?" I jumped right out of my bed. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Dawn.

"…why are you here?" I had to be careful. Dawn might be with Adam.

"Like I said, can we talk? We need to. Don't worry, I didn't tell Adam and he's not here with me." That relieved me. At least I had chance to apologize to Adam.

"*sigh*, come in." She opened the wooden door, and I faced her.

Dawn's POV

I was worried. What should I start with? I didn't know how to start this conversation. So, I went with the first thing popped into my mind.

"Why did you kiss me?" And that was the worst conversation starter in my entire life.

Deadlox's POV

Wow. She was bold. Another thing I loved about her. As I faced her, the idea of confessing to Adam faded.

"I told you already. I love you." I reasoned myself that there was no point going around or changing topic, so I answered honestly. Dawn's face flashed a shock on her face, but it disappeared as hint of anger showed.

"Since when? Since when did you…" I cut her off.

"I liked you ever since I saw you in high school. I loved the way you talked, the way you acted, everything you did," I took a deep breath. I have to control my anger, I told myself. "But why hadn't I asked you out? I've been wondering that myself. I waited, till you would notice me. But you never did. You know who you smiled to everyday, talked to even before I knew your name? It was Adam. I didn't make a move because you liked him from the first place. There was no place for me to fit in. I was left alone, as his sidekick and people called me Adam's suck-up. Do you think I would've liked that? He was my best friend. And before I knew it, you guys were dating. I respected Adam and your relationship, and that's why I didn't intervene." I was on verge of tipping over to my emotions.

"Then why now, Deadlox? Why did you just kiss me, not before, not in high school?" I felt Dawn's emotions welling up.

"Because I had to do something!" I exploded, tears once again running on my cheeks, "I LOVE you, Dawn, and I suppressed that feeling for 5 years! And, can you imagine how I feel, knowing that I love somebody who I can't have because of my best friend, always being around?" I didn't care how the words came out of my mouth; I just wanted so badly to tell her how I've felt for last 5 years. I wiped my tears, and saw her also tearing up, too.

Dawn's POV

I was beyond shocked. I didn't know how to react. Honestly, I liked Deadlox way before he knew me.

It was around middle school, when I was cornered by some bullies. There were 5 of them, which were friends of some kid who I beat him up because he teased me about how I was so weird hanging out with guys. I could've fought them, but it would've been very hard. It'd probably leave me with a lot of bruises. That's when some kid with headphones stood right in front of me, took my hands and ran. I would've thanked him, but he blushed and ran away once we were alone.

He wouldn't recognize me since I didn't dye my hair yet. But I knew that was Deadlox. I was sure.

Deadlox walked up towards me. My sight was blurry and I couldn't see. I realized what he was going to do. But I let him. I let him kiss me. Shame washed over me but I put that feeling aside. This was what I could do for him. He needed my comfort and I needed his. I wanted his comfort. He kissed me firmly, and I kissed him back, his tongue entered my mouth, and I liked it. I kissed him back, putting little more pressure on it. It became a deep kiss, and I wrapped one arm to his back, and one resting on his shoulders, my hand caressing his brown hair. I was enjoying it.

Adam's POV

I was starting to worry. Dawn went for two hours and hadn't come back. Had something happened to them? I quickly dressed and headed for Ty's house.

A/N-Well! I do like cliffhangers. Sorry for late update. I'm still recovering from the vacation. I don't know if I could update another story tomorrow. As you could see, I just finished my story and publishing it. I'll do my best. Thank you for reading the story.


	6. Dawnlox-Ch5

Dawnlox-Ch5

Deadlox's POV

I couldn't believe it. Dawn was accepting me. Even though I was kissing her, right now, and she was kissing back, I couldn't help but imagine that this was all a dream. I felt happier and guiltier more than ever. I felt happy that Dawn loved me back, but I was guilty about Adam.

"Dawn?" I hesitated for a second, but I went on with it.

"Yes, Deadlox?" She answered, noticing my hesitation.

"What happens to us now? What about you and Adam? I feel like we've made a huge mistake."

"Well, I can't disengage with Adam-you should agree on this, too-but I feel the same way about you as I feel towards Adam, maybe even more. We can't tell Adam, but I hope that this feeling subsides." Dawn said the last sentence with shame, which somewhat I shared, but mostly I thought about Dawn again. I have a problem.

"Speaking about this feeling," Dawn stated, "I want to hear what exactly happened between you and Adam over me." She blushed, embarrassed that the sentence came out as more of a boast.

"Well, we were in high school, obviously. Adam was already pretty popular in school, and I was often marked as his sidekick. But I didn't care then-because I was his best friend and he was mine-and hung out with Adam as usual," I was flustered; I never imagined talking to her about high school. "And then, you got transferred to our school. People obviously talked behind your back about the reason you got transferred. They talked with Adam about it, and I think that's when he got interested in you."

"But I want to know how you liked me." Dawn cut me off, her face telling me to get to the point.

"Patience, I was just getting around to that. You know Adam's not usually a thinker, right? He just spills out whatever he thinks at that moment. So when we weren't at school, he naturally talked to me and then I knew about you. I got interested and urged Adam to … uh… sorta follow you," Dawn's eyes got wide, and she opened her mouth to argue. "ANYWAYS, we both started to like you, and that's when we also started to argue over you. Well, then came the spring break, and he made moves on you before I even knew it was happening. I keep tried to tell Adam I never got the fair chance at you, but he just laughed it off. And, well, you guys went solid, and I was left alone. You know, people won't even talk to me because there was some rumor that I was turned down by you."

"Wow, you know, it was really wrong of Adam to just ask me out before even telling you first." Dawn had that sad look on her face, and she fiddled with the bed sheets.

"Ah, it doesn't matter now, I'm with you now." And as if that was some signal, we kissed-again. It felt real to me now, that her lips were on mine, and I wasn't dreaming.

'Of course, if this isn't dream, I've got to deal with Adam.'

'What are you talking about? Deadlox deserves this!' I rolled my eyes at both of my consciences, and let myself get into the kiss.

Adam's POV

I finally arrived at Ty's house. I got distracted by some budder ores and had to mine them. I stood in front of his house and opened the door. I saw Dawn and Deadlox…kissing? What? I didn't believe this, I rubbed my eyes, and saw them hugging.

'Of course, what am I, crazy? Why in the world would they kiss? I needed a pill, for notch's sake.'

Dawn's POV

My heart was racing. My mind when blank. But somehow, I managed to get us into hugging position when Adam barged in. I hoped to notch that Adam hadn't seen us kissing. I leaned back, so Deadlox can lean in.

'So just in case he asks…' I silently hoped for the scenario to work.

"What are you guys doing?" Whew, he wasn't mad at all. I sensed a bit of curiousness in his tone. So far, he wasn't thinking what I hoped he wouldn't be thinking.

"Oh, uh…," My eyes darted around the room, something that would fit in the scenario I just made up in my head. Then it landed on Deadlox's headgear. "I was just cheering him up. He lost his limited edition headgear-black on green, just the opposite design of the original ones. It was the only one he had." Yes! It fit in perfectly.

"Really? I didn't know you had limited edition of it, but I know how you are fond of that headphone that you have. I'm sorry, Ty." And… score! He totally bought it. But, I needed to make sure.

"He was going to wear it to PAX next week. It was going to be a surprise thing. But now that he lost it…" I pinched Deadlox, signaling him to follow up.

"Yeah, Dawn helped me look for it all afternoon. But sadly, I can't find it. I maybe lost it somewhere on the streets…" Deadlox said pretty convincingly. Hook, line and sinker. I smirked on the inside. "Always be specific when you lie", a quote from some TV show*.

"Oh… well, maybe I could help you guys look for it tomorrow." Adam said.

"No, it's fine; it's my fault anyways…"

"Hmm, all right. I hope you feel better man. Oh yeah, Dawn! Do you want to walk on the beach? The Sun sets pretty early tonight." Adam probably said it to raise the mood, but I felt like walking.

Deadlox started to rise, probably to ask to join, but I motioned him down. I didn't want to have any "accidents".

Seeing Adam confused my feelings even more. Which one did I like? It should be Adam, but I keep thinking, 'What if my feelings towards Adam were only from the fact that we were engaged, but not at the heart itself?'

'For another day, another question.' I thought, and walked out with Adam, laughing.

A/N-My HW….. *sigh* Oh yeah, and the quote, first one, was from NCIS, a TV show that I enjoy.


	7. Dawnlox-Ch6

Dawnlox-Ch6

Adam's POV

It's been a few days. _Weird_ few days. Especially Dawn. Dawn was acting weird around whenever Deadlox and I were around. Enough for me to get suspicious. Thus, I couldn't rid of that image of Dawn and Deadlox hugging from my head. I noticed now for few days that I figured that there was something going on between Dawn and Deadlox. Few days ago, when I asked why Dawn and Deadlox hugged, I definitely saw Dawn's eyes bounce around the room and land on Ty's headphone. And I know for a fact that they didn't sell any kind near the one Dawn described. Now here was the question: Why? Why did Dawn lie to me? Why did Dawn, then, hug Deadlox? And the worst one was why was I scared of Dawn? No, that wasn't it, I wasn't scared of Dawn, but of our relationship fading. I was scared that I might lose Dawn. To who? No, no, I mustn't suspect. I don't even know that our engagement might be fading. I have no reason to. She was my fiancée. I have my trust in her. I loved her, and she loved me.

Dawn's POV

It has been few days. Few days from the start of the "affair", at least, that's what Ty was calling it. That didn't mean we stopped. In fact, our love was getting deeper and deeper. At first, it was pretty awkward after it. Then, we got used to it, as every human being get used to something. Now the problem wasn't my conscious, but it was other people, including and especially Adam. I suspect that Adam suspects, but if he did he showed no signs of it. Faintly I felt my engagement ring on my left hand, but I pretended not to notice and trotted to Ty's house.

"Ty? Are you in here?" I asked.

"Yes, come in, Dawn." Deadlox replied in soft voice, and I entered. As soon as I went through the door, Ty grabbed me by the arms and kissed me. He was handsome, as always. I loved his firm hold and touch. Honestly, I would've tried to take it to the next level, but unfortunately I was on my period week, and I couldn't risk-no matter how much I desired-getting pregnant with Ty while I was engaged to Adam. I lived on that, trying to justify what I was doing. But it wasn't much of a struggle; I just ignored it and enjoyed the pleasure. Ty got me on to bed, him on the top, and kissed on the neck. I slightly twitched by the tickle, but moaned at following pleasure. His hand smoothly inched down to my chest, which made me gasp.

"Are you okay?" Deadlox stopped every movement, trying to apologize. "Is this… too much?" This should be okay, I guess, I could allow him to do this, this wasn't like doing the real thing. I nodded, simply giving him permission.

Ty grinned, and kissed me, I guessed that he was trying to build a suspension. Then, to my horror, someone was standing on the door. Ty noticed my gaze too, and sharply turned his head. Seto. No, this wasn't happening.

Seto (a.k.a SetoSorcerer)'s POV

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SEE? Did I just see Dawn, Adam's fiancée, having you-know-what with Deadlox? Either I have gone crazy, or my new spell was playing tricks on me. Deadlox got off of her, who both was dressed, so I concluded that they weren't having you-know-what. Yet. It could've been. I was really taken aback. Deadlox came up to me.

"Would you care to come in?" So polite, maybe I was hallucinating.

"Yeah, uh, sure." Was my only reply as stepped inside.

Deadlox closed the door, locked it and asked,

"So tell me, Seto, what did you exactly see?" Hmm, I detected guilty and embarrassed feelings from him. Should I bluff, or play with him a bit?

"I don't know, Ty, what do you think I saw?" I added a smirk, ensuring him that I saw, with a hint of knowing that'll bait him for more.

"If you dare tell anybody, I will…" He said through clenched teeth, when I cut him off.

"Oh? I don't think you're in position to threaten, you would soon realize, that I might just walk to Adam's place and talk to him about… this impossible relationship? I can even think how proud Adam will be when he finds out that his best friend and his fiancée are having an affair." Pound of sarcasm, and a cup of contempt. C'mon, take the bait. And he did. He slammed me to the obsidian wall, grabbing me by the collar.

"Don't you even _dare… _you can't do this!"

"Oh, but I can, can't you see? With a sentence, both of your relationships with Adam are over. Oh, and for you, Dawn, it'll be more that over." It was plenty dangerous, playing with fire like Ty, but it was too fun not to pass. Obviously, you should play fire with fire. Deadlox died down, and let go of my collar. I lightly walked to the door, not showing a single trace of hint being afraid of him.

"Should I go to Adam's? Or not? But remember: it's not your call. You owe me." I walked out, determined to make this last.

'Ahh, I haven't had this much fun in a year.' I won't tell Sky. Not yet.


	8. Dawnlox-Ch7

Dawnlox-Ch7

Deadlox's POV

It's been brutal few days. I have been forced to work under-damn him-him, uh, Master Seto. It all started when he caught us cheating on Adam. And after a day, he made a deal with me. We even wrote a contract-I didn't want to, because it would leave a track, but Seto insisted. I had to work for-no, be slave for is more like it-Master Seto for a month. The work was simple. Sometimes I had to get some dyes from mining-you know, Lazuli Lapoopie? Or sometimes I had to go to an abandoned mineshaft or ruins for goodies. The work wasn't much effort, but what I really didn't like was Se-*sigh*-Master Seto. He would threaten me or always intervened what he thought I was doing wrong. Oh, and another thing, I had to call him "Master" Seto. He thought that I should respect this relationship or whatever, as master and slave. Thankfully, Seto didn't involve Dawn in this, I don't know why, but these works didn't suit her. She was more like a brewer of potions.

Seto's POV

It was such fun few days. Getting to enslave my, uh, slave? It was awesome idea. I even admire myself for such creating this genius. My luck was perfect, too. To come across myself a delicate scene which if done right, could have a crazy ending? I really look forward to it. To make my slave have a sad ending, I have an option: telling Adam on Deadlox or Dawn, for that matter. I did have another potion. Yes, this is way more fun. Making him bring his own demise? I snickered at that.

Deadlox's POV

*Sigh*, it was tough day. Today *Cough**Cough* Master Seto ordered me to find a Nether Warts, Redstones and budder nugget. All of them were fairly easy to get, but it took some time. I drank water deeply, for I was thirsty after all the work. He sent me back home, when was about 10 in the night. I felt that I should have a drink with Adam. I haven't seen him in a long time, and as long as he doesn't know, he'll be fine.

We met in the bar as the night approached. Adam was waiting for me. He motioned me to seat down, and before we even knew it, we were drunken men and had a lot of things on our minds.

"Hey! What's good my friend? I haven't seen you in like a year or somethin'? Goddamn! It's pretty long time man." Adam slurred, and rested his head on his hand, with elbow to the table.

"I know! #$ a;df Nice to see you man? How wrafc are you doing?" I was pretty much in a drunken state too.

"You know, what's 24edf goin' on in my life? I think Dawn's cheating on me."

Adam's POV

*Hiccup* Hmmm…. Should I tell him about this? YEAH I can, HE's f&*(ing my best friend.

"What do you mean she's cheating on you?" Ty seemed pretty jolted about this, I shouldn't've told him.

"Nothing man, LET'S DRINK YOU FA(*&T ass!"

And we drank, and drank, and became drunk as hell.

"YOu KnOw ThaT I lOvEd Dawn WAYYYYYYYYY BEfoRe You, rIgHt?" Deadlox. He's so drunk that he has to talk about high school, I snickered, but then again, so was I.

"YeAh I knOw AnD I StoLE Her. YoU MaD BrO?" The voice came out slurred, which was mine.

"YEAH I'm f-beep-ing jealous you f-beep-got. And THATA's Why I f-beep-ing CHEATED WITH dAwN. ArE U Mad BRO?" Wait… WHAT?

"What the Hell Are You TALKING about? Tell me you didn't." I pretty much snapped out of my drunk-ness and grabbed his collars.

"What the hell am I TALKING about you f-beep-got? I never got a chance to even Talk to her you b-beep-h, and that was load of BS to me. That's when I regretted letting you have her in the f-beep-ing first place, and I kissed her. And SHe KisSed Back you f-beep-got." What? Anger raged inside of me. Why? It was barely containable. How? I felt like I was about to burst. When? I couldn't contain my rage. I smashed his temple with what I had-bottles-and he fainted. THIS was load of BS. I dialed 911, left it on the table with some money, and ran into pitch black night.

Dawn's POV

Since we got caught by Seto, I always have been careful, not to show any hint. We barely met up, since Seto was Ty's *cough*master*cough*. I sat inside my house debating who to call. Adam? Or Deadlox? And then the phone rang, which made me jump. I fumbled with my cell phone, trying to get it open. When I finally opened it, and said hello, I dropped my phone. Dafuq did I just hear? Ty in a hospital?

Seto's POV

The story was wrapping up nicely. Hmm… I kinda longed for more action, but it'll do. I didn't need any more of this now. I dropped a half full truth potion into potion disposer.


	9. Final Chapter

Adam's POV

I rested my hands on my knees, for I was exhausted from running. I ran, what, 1500 blocks? It was pitch black outside, and my hunger was reaching the bottom. I climbed up some vines on a tree, cleared out few tree blocks to make room. I ate some melons, which didn't help much. My head still rang from Ty's voice.

"I never got even chance to talk to her…"

"I cheated with Dawn…"

"She kissed me back…"

No, that wasn't possible. Why would she? Ty and I were best friends. were. I need to see Dawn. Now.

I called Dawn, again, and again. She did not pick up. *Sigh* I tucked my phone into my pocket and jogged to the hospital.

It was pretty near hospital when I started to feel guilty. I mean, what he said was true. He did love her before me, and he had the rightest chance to ask her out first. But I did. It was some stupid spur-of-the-moment thing that I just walked up to her and ask her out. It was really an accident, I swear, that Deadlox wasn't in the class. I don't even know if she knew Ty before I introduced her-little cruel, but hey, we were high-schoolers back then-formally. I always felt guilty about that, but Ty did not show it, and I wasn't going to poke that subject while it's quiet. I should apologize, it wasn't really his fault, ultimately, it was mine. But I still had a nagging suspicion of what Deadlox said when he was drunk. That Dawn kissed him back. He was probably drunk and out of his mind when he said that. It won't be true. It has got to be.

Dawn's POV

I arrived at the hospital. I couldn't believe it. What? Ty, getting smashed in the side of his head with a bottle? And, furthermore, that this was Adam's doing? I was incredulous. Idiots, I mean, even if he told him that I cheated on Adam with Ty, he should be mad at me? Why the hell would Adam rage at Deadlox? This was stupid. This was over the line. Ty woke up, slightly groaning.

"*Groans*where the nether am I?"

"What happened? I heard you and Adam fought, well, you were the only one with the casualties." I was about to question him more when I heard footsteps on the entrance. Adam. I whirled on him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Hitting him with a fricking BOTTLE? Are OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME, YOU COME TO ME!" I nearly yelled at him, and instantly regretted it. I was supposed to be calm, be calm.

Adam's POV

My blood went cold. Why was Dawn defending Ty? My intentions of apologizing disappeared, and I yelled back.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING? No, YOU tell me. you tell me why would I hit him with a bottle! I've got problems with you, too. If you hear that, don't you think you would've done the same thing?"

"But this was over the line! You didn't have to do this! You could've came to us, for that matter, and talked about it!" What? I was over the line?

"No, Dawn, YOU are the one who crossed the line! Why the hell would you have an affair with him? With my fucking best friend? Don't you see what has become of this?" I lost my reason, all of my sanity.

"Adam. Stop yelling. You're becoming Ethan." Ty, who was silent, went for a joke. Dawn and I both cast are-you-serious look, and he looked down.

I walked up to Dawn, and held her by her shoulders.

"Dawn, why are we fighting? I love you, and that's all that matters. We were soon-to-be married couple. Why are we having this worthless discussion. Just forget about it. I don't care. So shouldn't you. I value you more than anything else. No exceptions. You're my reason to wake up, to live. I can't live without you. I just can't.

Dawn looked away. To Ty, and back at me. She didn't say anything for a long time, just standing there.

"No," She spoke after what seemed like a millenia, "I can't do this. I can't be with you anymore. And you know why? Because I broke our trust. I broke the relationships. You say you love me no matter what. Can you, then, trust me for next 50 years while we're together? Trust me that I won't do it again? No, it's impossible, and I won't ask of you for it. It's too cruel, that you have to live with the feeling that someday I might have another affair. I won't burden you with that. I already ruined our relationship. I won't ruin your life. That's all I can do for you. And you, Ty. I'm sorry, too. I've ruined your friendship with Adam. Forgive me for being such a selfish woman. Now, only way to fix this is me. Me out of both of your lives. This is for the best. Please, don't follow. That's my final request." And she walked out. Out of hospital, out of my life. I froze, my brain slowing down like a slowing clock. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick - - tock, tick - - - - - - - - - - - - -tock, tick- - - - - - - -. Everything stopped, and the world crashed around me. Life without Dawn was meaningless. The time ended, and so was I.


	10. Dawnlox-Alternative Ending

A/N- Hello, HarrytheKorean here, and I would like to say thank you for reading my debut writing fanfiction, Dawnlox. This concept wasn't easy to approach, since this was pretty sensitive subject. As I said in the Author's Note, I stated that this was purely fictional, and some of my own theories concerning breakup between Adam and Dawn-which was none of my buisness, but I just wanted to state how nonsense that Dawn cheated on Adam. Anyways, this is getting nowhere, I wanted to tell you how hard was it to choose an ending. I chose what was most sensible choice, not necessarily the best one, to the story's flow. If it wasn't for seto, I would've separated Dawn and Deadlox and Adam to beat the shit out of him afterwards. But, that was that. My point is, that I wanted to write out another ending-pretty happy one-for Dawnlox. This was my second choice, but I didn't really want to be cliche in my first writing. So, here it is-alternative ending for Dawnlox!

Dawn's POV

I had no point in living anymore. I ruined everything. If I weren't stupid enough to accept Ty in the first place, this wouldn't be happening. I walked endlessly, alone in the desert biome. If I didn't kiss Deadlox, if I wasn't there, in the bed sitting next to him. If I wasn't there, if I didn't exist… I didn't want to live, therefore I had to die. I set up 9 TNTs around me, 2 blocks on 4 sides, one on the top. I took out red torch, tears streaming down my face. This is what has to be done, at least for them to have their friendship back… I placed down the torch where I was standing, and 4 blocks of TNT started to blink. I closed my eyes, and embraced the death. I heard the boom, but I didn't die. What happened? I opened my eyes, and saw a guy with purple necklace and a black sunglasses. Adam. How?

Adam's POV

"Dude, I know you don't care about my opinion, but you should go get her. You're the one with courage to ask her out in the first place, you're the one who were with her for like, what, 6 years? Go get her. I won't be here anymore. I heard what you said and that you meant it. Go. If that 6 years of love just tumble over me, I won't allow it. Run. Go get her." I focused into Ty's words, and I ran. I love her. I love her. I love her. Dawn was easy to find. with that gorgeous pink-and-purple hair, she shined through the night. I saw her trapping herself in TNTs and I started to run. The TNTs were blinking. I had less than 4 seconds. 4… 50 blocks...3… 25 blocks...2… 10 blocks...1… I jumped into the expanding TNT, held her by shoulders, and jumped out at the last second. BOOM! The shockwave knocked us forward, and I toppled and regained balance just before Dawn's head hit the sand. I held her, and I saw her open her eyes. Thank the Notch.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to hate me now…" Dawn moaned.

"I don't care anymore. I love you, Dawn, and always will. So what if you cheated on me. I can live with that. Even though it'll take time to trust you again, but I will. Count on it. I can't live without you. You're my life. I can't eat, sleep or breathe unless you're right here. Next to me. I love you, and that's all that matters right now. If you suicided right there, in exploding TNT, I would've, too. I will keep you alive, because you're my reason to live, and to live with." I kissed her, and even though we were both crying, it was the sweetest feeling that I've ever had, and ever will.


	11. Coming soon: Dawnlox 2

Hello, HarrytheKorean here! Today I'm here with some good news! I will be posting Dawnlox 2 pretty soon enough. You know, during the update of the Dawnlox, I've been late, pretty much all the times. So, since it has been like a week since-see what i did there-I posted the last chapter, I will probably post the first chapter in the next week, maybe on 26th or 27th or so. I have been working on some saved chapters, up to my 3rd chapter, after I realized that working with no chapters already written was bad idea in the Dawnlox. So, just give me a week and I'll have 6 saved chapters or so, so there won't be a late updates.

I really appreciate how lots of people visited my story. There were people from Canada, Korea, Philippine, UK, US, and many other countries. I thank for your attentions for my posts. They just make my day. Any ways, uh, I forgot what I was going to say. Uh, Um... Bah! never mind that. FYI, I go to school, so HWs and Projects might juke things around a bit.

I won't really say anything for the plot of the story, since I haven't decided the ending yet. However, what I can tell you is this: The story won't really center around the genre Romance. There will be romance, but it won't be as much as the Dawnlox. I really am sorry that I had to change a bit, and sorry for readers whom I've disappointed that Romance isn't the main genre, but secondary. I really wasn't fluent in writing love stories and whatnot. You know, with lovey-dovey storylines. They just gives me goose-bumps and make me feel itchy. And I was, and still am an armature, and most importantly, a solo. (I'm a guy *gasp*) So I can't really describe what I want you guys to feel, I just couldn't write it down, in expressions and whatnots. But I felt that loveline between Sky/Dawn/Deadlox(He won't be in Dawnlox 2. He appears in Dawnlox 3)was needed, was a thing that keeps the story alive. So I mixed it up with Adventure, with the original characters as possible.(You know, Team Crafted)

I guess that's it for now, Dawnlox 2 will be in the separate story, so you don't get confuzzled. So there will be 2 storylines under my name. Dawnlox, and Dawnlox 2. See ya in the next week!

And Thank you, Smileystuff, for reminding me of OCs.

As to answer your question, I will accept it, but please be aware that that doesn't necessarily mean that I would include your OCs! You see, sometimes some OCs are OP, and it won't really fit into the storyline. I'll see what I could do with it. I try to get original as possible-meaning that I want storys to revolve around "Team Crafted". I don't know, this was my first Fanfiction, and I'm still afraid that I won't write up to your expectations. But every single one of OCs will be appriciated, looked over, and used if it's possible. Thank you.


End file.
